


Flowers in Autumn

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop Dates, First Time, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, General sugar shock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Outside, the last bits of sunlight are fading, making watching the leaves impossible. It doesn't really matter, Minseok has something new to look at anyways. They are seated near the window and Jongdae hasn't let go of his hand yet, Minseok's still blushing and this time it isn't even cold.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	Flowers in Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Nr: 105
> 
> Here's my very first submission to a fic fest, what a journey!  
> No warnings needed this time, this is like 100% cute n wholesome.  
> Have fun reading!

The air is biting, harsh and cold, the wind is carding through the trees, taking the yellowing leaves with it. They fall everywhere, as if to blanket the earth, rest it in preparation for winter. They don't look pretty for long though, stumped to mush on the wet pavement, for the fewest pedestrians care much about their dwindling beauty, busy in the late afternoon. It smells like it is going to rain again. 

Minseok however, he stands and watches them fall as he waits in front of a small coffee shop. The big glass windows up front reflect the orange light of the setting sun, warm against the icy winds. He could go inside and watch the leaves dance in comfortable warmth but he is waiting for someone. Not for anyone, but for his boyfriend, who has apparently planned some sort of date for him. He doesn't know much, but he sure trusts Jongdae.

Despite that, he is about twenty minutes early, desperate to scout out the environment he will be put into.

Yes, Minseok does have anxiety.

It’s also the real reason why he cannot walk into the establishment by himself, but don't mention it. So he waits, and he watches and he waits, drawing the edges of his black coat closer to himself, shivering against the next harsh gust of wind.

Jongdae is ten minutes early, as if he’d already calculated the extra time in (he had, but don't mention it). He smiles his best and brightest, most mischievous smile as he spots a shivering Minseok by the windows. It rivals the sun with ease, for it has begun to set fully. The last few steps he sprints, embracing Minseok. It feels warm. Safe. Minseok’s shoulders sack down, unnoticed through the thick clothing. His face is flushed, because of the cold or maybe because he is flustered.

“You haven't been waiting for long, I hope?” 

“No, not at all, I just got here,” Minseok lies. He hopes it sounds smooth. If Jongdae notices anything, he doesn't say it. Instead, he smiles even harder until his eyes crinkle up, until the other can't help but smile back with the same giddy intensity.

Jongdae opens the door for him. Very gentlemanly. The inside of the coffee shop is bathed in golden light, and it’s warm. The walls, and most of the space, are covered in trinkets of all kinds, making the space homey. The tables and benches are made of some sort of dark wood, covered in a wild arrangement of pillows and blankets. Nothing fits together quite perfectly and not many people are inside. Minseok feels a lot safer this way. 

Outside, the last bits of sunlight are fading, making watching the leaves impossible. It doesn't really matter, Minseok has something new to look at anyways. They are seated near the window and Jongdae hasn't let go of his hand yet, Minseok's still blushing and this time it isn't even cold. Jongdae calls him adorable, and it makes him blush harder, it makes his heart beat faster.

“Says the one with the smile that rivals the sun.” Minseok huffs, but he is smiling nevertheless.

They eat cake for dinner, because they are both grown ups now and there is nothing and no one to stop their gluttonous desires. Jongdae tries to feed him a piece of his cupcake, even one with lots of frosting on it, and embarrassment wants to make him refuse. He regrets it immediately, with the way Jongdae’s face falls, looking like a sad kitten instead of a mischievous one. He sighs, takes the others hand and stuffs the piece of food in his mouth.

They both giggle. They're disgusting, aren't they? But Minseok can't let Jongdae win, so he stabs a piece of his cheesecake with quite a bit of force, and firmly deposits it in Jongdae’s mouth. The only fault in his plan is that this is not a fight, so they proceed to feed each other little pieces of cake. The are gone to the world, right in their own little dimension of sappiness. They share a single cup of coffee between them. It's pitch black.

After they are done, Jongdae leads him out into the wet cold night, right towards the closest bus station. It has started to rain again, but it is more of a gentle pitter-patter on the pavement, breaking the surfaces of the little puddles on the walkway and their mirror-like reflections of the streetlights above. The hoods of their coats are drawn deep into their faces, one hand each hidden in the safety of their pockets. With the opposite, they hold onto each other still, in spite of the cold rain, like needles to the skin.

Minseok isn't supposed to know where they are going, but he has an idea. Still, he asks.

“Where are we headed, Dae?” 

“To my place, if you'd like.” 

He simply nods, even though he doesn't know what Jongdae has planned and that makes him feel uneasy, but in an excited, intrigued kind of way. The bus halts in front of them, they enter without another word. They sit down, the bus is almost completely deserted, only an old lady and three seemingly drunk high schoolers further in the back.

Minseok puts his head on Jongdae’s shoulder in such a way that if he closes his eyes and concentrates, he can hear his heart beat from below. He does close his eyes, just for a second, to be able to listen better.

He wakes up twenty minutes later with Jongdae seemingly on his phone, but instead watching Minseok with rapt fascination. He moves away from the others body neck stiff and aching. Jongdae laughs under his breath and begins to massage it for him, up until he is just carding through the hair at the back of Minseok’s head instead. Minseok does not mind it either way, muscles relaxed, face glowing with smiles at the gentle attention.

The rain has stopped as they stumble out of the bus, and they take the longer route home because of that alone. Walking closer now, to warm each other in the darkness only illuminated by the windows they walk by. They are not afraid because they have each other.

They reach the halfway point of their walkway when Jongdae beckons him to stop with a simple “wait a second,” after which he disappears into the darkness. Minseok puffs his cheeks, huffs out a breath into the cold night air. It is cold enough for it to be visible in vapor as it leaves his mouth. He redistributes his weight, now resting on his other foot.

Jongdae comes back with something in his hands. Minseok needs to squint to at first to make it out, but it’s some type of flower. Flowers don't bloom in autumn, right? They look similar to daisies, their color purple, vibrant even in the half-darkness that surrounds them.

“I saw them while I came along earlier!” Jongdae’s eyes form half moons, his cheeks bunch up again and then there is a flower tucked behind Minseok’s ear. He has never, ever in his life felt prettier, more cherished than in this moment. 

He sets his eyes on the other flower, still sitting in Jongdae’s hand. It’s of a slightly darker shade, more of a royal purple. He takes it, tucks it behind Jongdae’s left ear, smoothing down the black curls around it, all while keeping eye contact with the other. Without missing a beat, Minseok says: “Just when I thought you couldn't get any prettier!” 

Jongdae’s reaction is immediate. First, he blushes, balling his fists to hit Minseok on the shoulder. It doesn't really hurt, and even if it would. Worth it. Jongdae turns around, stomping away in faux annoyance, but their hands are still joined.

“Jongdae?” 

“Yes?” his cheeks are still puffed out, but Minseok can tell that he isn't actually annoyed.

“Thank you for the flowers!” 

Jongdae steals a kiss. Giggles.

They arrive at Jongdae’s tiny flat in minutes, frozen to the bone. The peel off their coats, leaving them to dry by the radiator. The flowers look even prettier in the bright light. Sadly enough, they will wilt soon for their beauty is never permanent.

“It’s so sad, they won’t be this pretty for long.” He muses while staring at the two blossoms on the table, side by side.

Jongdae looks up from where he was filling a vase with water.

“If you'd like, we can press them to preserve them? I think I have some newspaper somewhere…” He begins to rummage through the drawers, giving off a high pitched squeak when he finds what he is looking for. “Can you dry them off while I go look for something heavy?” 

Minseok goes to work drying the flowers as best as he can while Jongdae crawls into the bottom drawer to find god knows what in there. He looks up from his finished task to witness the joyful conclusion to the other's adventure. Jongdae’s expression sings of victory, and in his hands he holds two gigantic, ancient cookbooks, likely never used. Well, until now.

Jongdae sandwiches the flowers between two layers of newspapers with careful motions, after which Minseok weighs them down with the books.

“By tomorrow they will be dry enough to put them into the books themselves. Then, they'll be eternal!” 

The chill still deep in his bones was forgotten for a moment in favor of preserving the blossoms, but it comes back to him now, making him shiver. Jongdae notices, looking up to him in worry.

“You're still that cold? Poor Darling. Let’s go take a shower, okay? That way we can warm up.” 

Minseok doesn't know what to answer, so he marches in the general direction of the bathroom. They've been doing that a lot over the last two months, showering together. Hesitant at first, then more and more often, until now it has become routine.

Minseok chooses not to think about the way the last few times escalated, mutual washing turning into something greater, filthier. The pictures of their last time together come up against his will, he is reminded how Jongdae tastes, how he sounds and looks when he comes, gripping the white tiles. He also knows how Jongdae looks like on his knees. The image is vivid in front of him, sending his head reeling as he opens the bathroom door.

Jongdae is right behind him, already shirtless as if he cannot wait another second. Minseok takes more time, folding his own clothes as well as Jongdae's, who had left his all crumpled on the floor. Unacceptable. He puts them to the side for now.

When he joins Jongdae in the shower, the other is already well into washing himself of the rain and the chill of the evening. Minseok is taken aback by this, as they would normally take turns in cleaning the other. Instead, he just stands there, naked and awkward.

“I’ll be with you in a second, babe.” Jongdae chirps over the sound of the water hitting the floor, in his very best customer service voice. Minseok has to fight the urge to gag, rolling his eyes playfully at Jongdae’s antics. Goosebumps ripple over his skin, and this time it is not the cold that makes him shiver.

When he is done, Jongdae turns around towards him, all soft eyes and big smiles. Minseok is reminded why he loves the other so much.

“Do you trust me, Minseok?” That is a dangerous, dangerous question. Nevertheless, Minseok knows his answer without thinking.

“Yes, with my life.” He nods. Jongdae seems spooked with the admission, eyes going hazy with something he can't quite identify.

“O-oh. Dandy.” Jongdae is really thrown off track for a moment. Minseok waits for him to find it again. “Well, then there is something I’d like to do with you. Close your eyes?” Minseok obeys, leaning against the shower wall. Still, his body is stiff, whether in fear or excitement, he is not quite sure yet.

The first thing he feels is the shower spray on his feet, right along with Jongdae’s sure, if not eased hands. His eyes are thrown open in surprise, he catches a glimpse of Jongdae, right there in front of him, on his knees, washing his feet. The other looks up, pouting.

“Hey, no peeking!” He whines in his typical Jongdae whine. Minseok is quick to close his eyes back up, putting the back of his forearm over them for good measure. He hears the platter of the water onto the ground, it smells like lemons. In the meantime, Jongdae has moved up to his lower legs. Minseok has to suppress a laugh, he's ticklish. Besides his hands, Jongdae is using his mouth now too, mapping out the skin with his lips and teeth in between washings. Minseok sighs into it with his body going pliant, gets lost in the touches entirely until they travel up further and further, along his legs and stomach, up along his chest.

He is awoken out of his state by the teeth nibbling on his collarbone, before Jongdae’s lips meet his in a heated kiss for which his mind is still too hazy for. It turns sloppy quick, especially because they both start grinning like idiots in the middle of it.

Jongdae’s hands travel further and further south, until he is palming Minseok’s growing erection. Minseok moans into the kiss, asks “Am I allowed to open my eyes yet?” 

“Not until my mouth is on your dick and my fingers are in your ass, babe. And I seriously doubt you will want to then,” comes the reply, smooth as honey. The image, the mere promise of it sends a hot, hot wave of arousal through his body and he rips his eyes open for the second time.

Jongdae’s face is right in front of him, his eyes seem huge from this angle, his pupils are blown wide, making them seem obsidian black. “You like that thought, Darling?” Minseok nods, shy but also eager.

“Well, if you cant even speak up about it, are you even sure you do? I’ll have to think of something else then…” Jongdae speaks in mock concern, smile as sly as ever, still stroking, nice and slow.

“No! I mean yes! Ugh, okay, okay!” Minseok knows exactly what Jongdae wants to hear right now. That doesn't make speaking it even the least bit less embarrassing. “Please fuck me with your fingers while sucking me off, Jongdae.” Good god, he was never going to admit to asking for that, especially not begging for it.

“Oh, why didn't you say so immediately, babe?” Minseok wants to give a passive-aggressive reply, already frustrated because of the teasing. He's lucky enough, Jongdae gets to work at an instant, falling back to his knees.

The air is still warm and humid from the hot water, Minseok’s head is thrown back in pleasure as Jongdae kisses the tip of his cock. The tile touching the back of his head is cold. Minseok sighs as Jongdae’s mouth envelops him, his eyes finally close back up, his body shudders.

Somehow Jongdae's mouth is both hot and colder than the air, sending Minseok on a delirious high he cannot quite come down from. He pulls on the shorter strands of hair on the back of the others head because he knows Jongdae likes it, gets a satisfied little hum in return.

He turns to putty in Jongdae’s hands, completely pliant only legs are shaking a bit, head still leaning against the tiles as Jongdae begins to bob his head. Jongdae squeezes his ass once, then let’s go to produce a small bottle of lube from god knows where. Minseok decides to not overthink it, he’s been so good at not doing that the last few hours so he concentrates on moaning in encouragement and enjoying the ride instead.

Jongdae has managed to open the bottle and squeeze some lube out all while still sucking him off. The talent. That's the last coherent thought he has before Jongdae eases a finger into him, easy like that. He doesn't even have the time to tense up, lost in the dual sensation. Minseok really doesn't know whether to buck up or down, whines a desperate little “fuck,” into the quiet.

It seems easy, too easy almost and Jongdae is goaded into going on just a little quick, pushing in another finger a little too eager. Minseok tenses up with the stretch and the burn of it, it does hurt a little but he wants more, needs more, desperate, still panting, still moaning. Jongdae lets go of his dick with a dirty, wet little pop, echoing through the room.

“You okay?” His voice is concerned, but his lips are dark pink flushed and wet and Minseok is mesmerized with the way they move.

He nods again, remembers to use his words and pants “yes, god please yes, more, please!” It’s a garbled mess but it serves its purpose because Jongdae continues where he left off, his lips stretching around Minseok’s dick, his movements coordinated way too well. He adds extra lube to his fingers, and this time the slide is much, much smoother and more pleasurable and Minseok is in heaven but he needs more, faster, is greedy.

He resorts to begging again, but this time Jongdae takes his sweet, sweet time with thrusting into him, not even thinking of adding another finger. Stretching him, touching him, patient, looking for that sweet spot in his own tempo. Its an undefined amount of time until he does find it, it makes Minseok’s body shudder and shake and flush in pleasure and he pulls on Jongdae’s hair again. Somehow, Jongdae smiles with his mouth full. Then, he begins to tease that spot without mercy, still sucking him off. He varies his pace, still hitting the spot head on and Minseok goes mad with it, the unexpected changes drive him wild.

Minseok can't quite stop shaking, every and each of his rapid breaths is accompanied by an embarrassing, high pitched moan, but he really cannot bring himself to care right now. He grabs Jongdae’s hair even tighter.

Jongdae finally decides to heed to his pleas and adds a third finger. The stretch grounds him down a little, but it doesn't hurt like the second one had. He wants more, needs more still. It’s almost too much, all of the sensations, his whole body shudders as hot waves of pleasure take over it once again. His toes curl, his eyes roll back and he is close, so close, but he wants more, needs more.

“ ́m close.” Is all he manages to slur, causing Jongdae to triple his efforts, at least that's what it feels like to Minseok. Everything turns kind of bright and blurred after that, his absent mind closing his eyes for him. He lets out a last breathy whine and his knees shake with the force of his orgasm. 

Jongdae has to cough because Minseok is still buried deep in his throat, but he still swallows everything without complaint. The muscles further contracting prolong Minseok’s high until it’s complete overstimulation and his moans turn into grunts. Only then does Jongdae let go, all still with a grin. He seems giddy and also smug, but Minseok is still too far gone to even notice anything.

When Minseok opens his eyes, Jongdae’s gentle eyes looks at him like he is everything and the world. Its right then and there, that Minseok truly and firmly decides he wants to lose his virginity to this man, right this instant if possible. He had thought about it before, but it always landed in the back of his head. It had not felt right back then.

“Jongdae?” He feels like a child waking up their mother. Must've sounded like that, too.

“Yes, Love?” Jongdae pitches his voice up in mock. Very funny, Jongdae. Minseok doesn't have the willpower to glare at him right now, but he made a mental note to do it later.

He puts his pointer finger right in the middle of Jongdae’s chest, where the bone is hidden just under the skin. He is fully dry already, it must've been longer than Minseok thought. Jongdae is also fully hard, which does make Minseok’s endeavor a bit easier.

“I want you to fuck me. Now.” Staring right into Jongdae’s eyes, he accentuates every and each word with a jab of his finger. Jongdae winces every time, but doesn't glance away. Instead, he looks Minseok like hes trying to scan the depths of his soul.

“Baby, are you sure?” Jongdae asks, still giving him that look.

“Don't even look at me in that tone of voice. I'm sure as I can be, I promise.” He thinks about pouting at Jongdae, but he needs to be taken serious right now and pouting would not help with that.

“Alright, alright, okay.” Jongdae looks nervous now, as if this was his first time, not Minseok's. It makes him feel reassured. “I refuse to do it in the shower, though. Lets, uh-let's get this party to the bedroom!” He steps out of the shower, no towel. They are dry anyways. Minseok follows him without hesitation.

Once they are standing in front of the bed, still naked, the situation is charged with some sort of awkward, sexual energy. It’s chilly out here, and neither of them seem quite willing to make the first move. Minseok realizes that Jongdae is nervous about this too, the way his eyes flick back and forth between Minseok's eyes and lips is frantic.

“Dae? Are you okay? We don't- we don't have to do this if you don't wanna.” It'd be a bit of a bummer, after Minseok finally found the courage to ask him to go all the way, but he'd live, and they had so, so much time.

“No! It's not that. I just-”

Minseok looks at him, waiting for an explanation. Jongdae seems shyer now. He waits, patient.

“I just don't want to fuck this up, you know? I want this to be a good experience for you.” The tension bleeds from Jongdae’s shoulders with the statement, but he is staring down onto his naked feet, shifting the weight back and forth. Minseok is aware of how Jongdae’s first time ages back wasn't all that awesome, and he gets the apparent problem.

“Jongdae, please look at me.” He obliges. “I don't want ‘good’. Or ‘great’, or ‘perfect’. I want you. That means you cannot fuck this up. Got that, babe?” 

Jongdae nods, smiling sheepishly.

“Great, now kiss me, if you don't mind?” Minseok asks, grinning sweetly. 

Jongdae seems to have lost all of his inhibitions, and almost jumps him, they fall onto the bed. Their faces crash together, lips desperately searching for each other, their teeth clack with ferocity. It kind of hurt, but neither of them care. Then, Minseok finds himself on his back, he spreads his legs as far as he can, beyond shame, filled up with want. Jongdae kneels in between them, staring at him with a gentle, feral sort of hunger. Never has he wanted to be consumed by something more.

Jongdae has acquired lube from god knows where yet again (where does he get it from? Seriously.) Minseok hopes that Jongdae will get to it immediately, but he knows that that is wishful thinking. Jongdae will use this opportunity to spoil him until he is drunk with affection, brimming with love.

His train of thought is interrupted by three fingers entering him. He would have expected it to feel sore or uncomfortable but it only feels really sensitive and he doesn't mind that. Jongdae begins to thrust his fingers in, increasing the pace, and Minseok chases the feeling with his whole body, fucking himself onto them.

To busy his mouth, Jongdae mouths at Minseok’s thighs, sucking and biting, leaving marks where no one but him can see them. He adds another finger, “just to be certain,” he murmurs into the skin. Minseok doesn't understand him, but he doesn't care about it right now. He mewls at the stretch again, living for the way the pleasure and the pain tingle up his spine. Does that make him a masochist? He doesn't care to dwell on that either. Nothing is important except the sensations and Jongdae, Jongdae, “Jongdae please, I'm ready. And don't you dare ask if I'm sure!” 

He looks up, right back into Minseok’s eyes. He nods, and makes his way to the bedside drawer for a condom and more lube. There is no such thing as too much lube. Minseok watches with his head propped up on a pillow, eyes half-lidded with lust as Jongdae opens the condom and rolls it onto his aching length. The lube he applies is cold, but it still feels amazing and he moans hushed, just loud enough for Minseok’s attentive ears. He relishes in the sound, it makes him feel another hot wave of want, urging him along.

Jongdae resumes position between his legs, positions the head of his throbbing cock right against Minseok’s hole. He looks up yet again, Minseok nods in confirmation. Jongdae begins pushing in, eyes still trained onto the others face in search of discomfort. The slide is slow and mostly smooth until about halfway in. Minseok’s face forms a grimace as it begins to sting, he also makes an embarrassing noise he would never admit to. He stops to let Minseok adjust, cursing under his breath at the tightness and the heat. Jongdae smoothes his hands all over his body, lingers on the love bites on his collarbones and shoulders.

“Breathe please, Darling. It won’t get better if you hold your breath.” Huh. Minseok hadn't even noticed that he had held his breath. With every breath escaping him, the tension bleeds out of him. He tries to concentrate on his thighs, where the forming bruises and bites ache pleasantly. Jongdae inches deeper, the pain is more of a dull throb now. It takes unbearable eons long until Jongdae’s hips meet his, but at the same time it feels like nothing at all. He huffs out another breath, intent on further relaxing.

“Jesus god, you're tight.” Jongdae whispers, peppering Minseok’s face with kisses as he gets used to the stretch. He kisses his chin, nose, his cheeks and the side of his forehead, it’s as far as he can reach. He even kisses that weird space between his cheeks and his ears.

“I don't think I can help with that. Sorry, bro...” Minseok snorts back, not apologetic. He likes how good he can make Jongdae feel, eyes glassy, forehead beading with sweat even though it’s not even hot in the room.

"Please don't call me bro when I'm inside you, bro", Jongdae snorts, and it feels really weird inside Minseok. 

"Bro… You're in my head all the time, Bro" 

"Bro…"Jongdae is clearly trying to hold back his laughs for Minseok's sake. It's quiet for a few moments, their labored breaths calm down until they are in synch.

“You can move now.” Minseok states, Jongdae obeys. He starts off slow, and the stretch still stings. Jongdae reconsiders, then he folds Minseok in half, pressing his legs up against his chest and holding them there. In this position, Jongdae gets deeper, and he quickly finds that spot again, and a stretched out moan escapes Minseok’s mouth, face going slack at the pleasure. Any residual pain is inconsequential, all he wants is more of that feeling, that fullness.

Jongdae begins to increase the pace at Minseok's insistence until they find an optimum, fast, but not too fast. Minseok does his best to match it, fucking back at Jongdae's every thrust, moaning wantonly. Jongdae is about as loud as it gets, moaning too, and whining. Minseok finds it endearing, but is unable to voice his thoughts due to the fact that he is sobbing in pleasure. They spur each other on like that, louder and louder, harder and faster and better.

Minseok loses his sight for a second, maybe the world is in slow motion and he blinked. As he opens his eyes again, everything is so clear to him, hyper-focused on Jongdae. He meets his eyes for a moment, blown wide with pleasure and somewhat feral. He watches a drop of sweat travel down from Jongdae’s hairline, over his forehead, dripping down his nose. It lands on his belly, mixes with his own sweat there. He swears he sees his belly bulge slightly with every thrust he takes. He watches his abs flex in preparation for his impending orgasm.

Reality catches up to him, overwhelming sensations thrash in his body. His mouth is wide open, jaw slack in delight, he is sweating, swearing, burning hot feeling all over his body. Most of all in his groins, where an overwhelming amount of pleasure and heat has accumulated. He is so close, yet he never wants this moment to end. He has never felt so close to someone, never felt quite so connected to another human being. Their hands find each other, intertwining so tight, just to be near one another.

Jongdae grunts, “I love you,” and Minseok is completely gone. He manages to choke out a warning, heart soaring, body pulsing, then his orgasm crashes over him. He comes all over his abs, some flung as far as his neck. It lasts for a ineffable amount of time, all he can feel is hot and taut and pulsing pleasure. He does not feel Jongdae coming into the condom, buried deep in his pulsing ass, but he sure hears him. Jongdae collapses on top of him, Minseok can’t bring himself to care, the afterglow making him pliant.

They enjoy their bliss together, it’s quiet besides their heavy breathing and the beating of their hearts. When Jongdae attempts to stand up, he’s sticking to Minseok with a glue of sweat mixed with cum. Jongdae giggles about it, clearly still giddy, Minseok thinks it's a little disgusting. He kisses Jongdae's nose, mumbles a quiet "I love you too, baby".

All of the aches and pains were worth the pleasure, he thinks. Were worth being with Jongdae in those moments. Minseok has never felt so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did the prompt justice, I really do. I cri for Kudos and comments! Thank you for reading~


End file.
